Master
Master was a bandit and mercenary who operated on the outskirts of Summergate in the Fourth Era. =History= ---- Early Banditry Master arrived in Summergate via airship on 4E:123. Though a part of Print's Paper Route Gang, he preferred his own company and usually acted on his own. He constructed his fortress on a beach several hundred meters northeast of Summergate, from which he launched attacks and stored harvested loot. Within weeks of arriving in Dragonhollow, Master became infamous for his unprovoked attacks on travelers and raids on homesteads. For a brief time, he managed to deter trade and impact the economy with his ruthless strikes, resulting in an atmosphere of fear and apprehension. A hunting party of Swampians was assembled by Trancesk8er to bring him to justice, but they fell to ambush and were slaughtered. This skirmish and others led to Master being described as a deadly duelist and cunning warrior. After establishing his reputation, he contracted out his services as a mercenary specializing in robbery and assassination. Though he usually conducted business by word-of-mouth for secrecy's sake, he occasionally took bounty jobs via the community board in Summergate. Duel with Elite Eventually his mythic status as a dread warrior without peer reached beyond the borders of Dragonhollow and fell upon the ear of old-time veteran Elite. Elite, who had achieved renown as a legendary hero in the Northham Wars, decided to return from self-imposed exile in the wilderness to challenge Master on 4E:184. As word spread of this clash of titans, spectators flocked to witness the spectacle and gamblers placed down bets as to who would emerge victorious. .]]Among those in attendance were Acey, Print, and Toby. The battle was over very quickly. Master's first swing went high and missed due to a well-timed feint by Elite, who then surged forward and began a flurry of rapid thrusts. The first few hits cleaved Master's helm in two and left him stunned. Elite pressed his advantage, closing the distance even as Master pulled back and attempted to regroup. Master then consumed a golden apple to restore some of his lost life force, stimulate his senses, and allow him to mount a counterattack. He leapt forward in a flourish of power attacks, hoping to deal enough quick damage to gain the upper hand. However, Elite's technical expertise and experience won out and he easily deflected the blows. Seconds later, Elite landed a vicious strike to his midsection that shattered Master's chestpiece. Now utterly defenseless, he began to backpedal as his opponent launched a last barrage that crippled him. In one last act of humiliation, Elite delivered the kill shot with a frying pan. Elite said his victory had been "easy," though later he congratulated Master and thanked him for the rare opportunity. After the fight, some questioned whether or not the outcome had more to do with Master's blacksmithing than Elite's superior swordsmanship. Others pointed out that Elite had landed five times as many hits and still had more golden apples remaining, meaning the broken armor made little difference. In the end, Elite retained his title as god warrior, master of the blade, and unparalleled duelist of Dragonhollow. Later Life Master raided Chris McClellan's Rebel Compound and stole his enchantment table and other items. This eventually led to the departure of the McClellans from Dragonhollow. Due to a desire to settle down and better enjoy the simpler things, he decided to retire from a life of crime and cruelty. .]] Many citizens of Summergate still treated him with suspicion in the months that followed. Master attended the First Fishing Festival and took first place in the catch competition hosted by Acey. After he disappeared and was presumed dead, his fortress was scavenged by bandits, a rather ironic fate for one of Summergate's most notorious outlaws. =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Master should not be confused with techmaster998. Category:People Category:Citizens Category:Summerlands Residents Category:Print's Paper Route Gang